


make up date

by katiesaygo



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s04e13 The Girl's Night Out Job, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the circumstances, there was no reason for Parker to be feeling so...something, she wasn’t sure yet. They’d just stopped a bombing, taken down a bad guy, helped out a good guy and yet—</p><p>“You know, all I wanted to do tonight was meet a really nice guy...”</p><p>Parker squirms in her seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make up date

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslash100 drabble tag 6 prompt: [parker/peggy + girls' night out](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5575530#t5575530)

Considering the circumstances, there was no reason for Parker to be feeling so...something, she wasn’t sure yet. They’d just stopped a bombing, taken down a bad guy, helped out a good guy and yet—

“You know, all I wanted to do tonight was meet a really nice guy...”

Parker squirms in her seat.

Peggy had forgiven Alice as soon as she learned what the whole ILovePaws72 situation really was, but Parker still feels like there was something left to be said between them.

So, without really thinking it through, Parker bolts after Peggy when she leaves the bar a few minutes later.

“Peggy, wait up!”

“Everything okay?” Peggy asks, obviously surprised to see her.

“Yeah,” Parker says quickly, “I just wanted to say that, you know, I’m sorry your blind date didn’t work out.”

“Oh, Alice, It’s not your fault my date turned out to be some lying, _non-cat loving_ , thief.”

And Peggy’s got her hand on Parker’s arm and such an easy grin that Parker realizes what it is she’s been meaning to say.

“Well, I’d like to make it up to you anyway. Maybe I could take you out….on a date.”

There a brief pause before Peggy says, “Okay,” followed by a nervous chuckle that has Parker smiling instantly.

“Cool,” she says, mostly under her breath, as she steadies herself. “So are you free now? ‘Cause I’m already all dressed up and everything so,” she trails off, gesturing up and down at her stolen party dress.


End file.
